The Princess and the Frog
The Princess and the Frog is a 2009 American animated musical romantic fantasy comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 49th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film is loosely based on the novel The Frog Princess by E. D. Baker, which is in turn based on the Brothers Grimm fairy tale The Frog Prince. Written and directed by Ron Clements and John Musker, the film features an ensemble voice cast that stars Anika Noni Rose, Bruno Campos, Keith David, Michael-Leon Wooley, Jennifer Cody and Jim Cummings, with Peter Bartlett, Jenifer Lewis, Oprah Winfrey, Terrence Howard and John Goodman. Set in 1920s New Orleans, Louisiana, the film tells the story of a hardworking waitress named Tiana who dreams of owning her own restaurant. After kissing a prince who has been turned into a frog by an evil witch doctor, Tiana becomes a frog herself, and must find a away to turn back into a human before it is too late. The Princess and the Frog began production under the working title The Frog Princess. It marked Disney's return to traditional animation, as it was the studio's first traditionally animated film since Home on the Range (2004). Co-directors Ron Clements and John Musker, directors of Disney's highly successful films The Little Mermaid (1989) and Aladdin (1992), returned to Disney to direct The Princess and the Frog. The studio returned to a Broadway musical-style format frequently used during the Disney Renaissance, and features music written by composer Randy Newman, well known for his musical involvement in Pixar films such as A Bug's Life (1998), Monsters, Inc. (2001), Cars (2006) and the Toy Story trilogy (1995, 1999 and 2010). The film also marked the return of Disney animated musical films based on well-known stories since the Disney Renaissance. The Princess and the Frog opened in limited release in New York and Los Angeles on November 25, 2009, and in wide release on December 11, 2009. The film was successful at the box-office, ranking first place on its opening weekend in North America, and grossing 267 million dollars worldwide. It received three Academy Award nominations at the 82nd, Academy Awards: one for Best Animated Feature and two for Best Original Song. It lost to Up and Crazy Heart, respectively. Some film critics and pundits regard The Princess and the Frog as a turning point for Walt Disney Animation Studios, and to have ignited the Disney Revival, playing a crucial role in the studio's subsequent string of acclaimed animated films. Plot In 1912 New Orleans, a seamstress, Eudora, is reading the story of The Frog Prince to her daughter, Tiana, and her friend, Charlotte La Bouff. Charlotte finds the story to be romantic, while Tiana proclaims she will never kiss a frog. By 1926, Tiana has grown into an aspiring young chef who works two jobs, both as a diner waitress, so she can save enough money to start her own restaurant, a dream she shared with her late father James. Prince Naveen of Maldonia arrives in New Orleans to better his financial situation. After being cut-off by his parents, Naveen is forced to marry a rich southern belle and Charlotte is the perfect candidate. Eli Big Daddy La Bouff, a rich sugar baron and Charlotte's father, is hosting a masquerade ball in Naveen's honor. Charlotte hires Tiana to make beignets for the ball, giving her enough money to buy an old sugar mill to convert into her restaurant. Naveen and his valet Lawrence run into Dr. Facilier, a voodoo witch doctor. Inviting them into his emporium, Facilier convinces them that he can make their dreams come true, but neither man gets what they are expecting; Naveen becomes a frog, while Lawrence is given a voodoo charm that makes him look like Naveen. Facilier intends for Lawrence to marry Charlotte, after which he will kill Big Daddy and claim his fortune. At the ball, Tiana discovers she may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Tiana then meets Naveen, who, believing her to be a princess because of her costume, asks her to kiss him and break Facilier's curse. Tiana agrees, in exchange for the money needed. Instead of Naveen turning back into a human, Tiana is turned into a frog. A chase ensues, and Tiana and Naveen escape to a bayou. At the bayou, Tiana and Naveen meet Louis, a trumpet-playing alligator who longs to be human, and Ray, a Cajun firefly in love with the Evening Star, which he thinks is another firefly called Evangeline. Louis and Ray offer to lead Tiana and Naveen to the hoodoo priestess Mama Odie, who they believe can undo the curse. Tiana and Naveen develop feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Facilier makes a deal with the voodoo spirits, offering them the souls of the people of New Orleans in exchange for finding Naveen. When the four find Mama Odie, she tells them that Naveen must kiss a true princess in order to break the spell. They return to New Orleans to find Charlotte, who is the princess of the Mardi Gras Parade, but only until midnight. Naveen tells Ray he loves Tiana and is willing to give up his dreams for her, but before he can tell her, he is captured by the demons and brought to Facilier. After Ray tells Tiana that Naveen loves her, Tiana goes to the Mardi Gras parade to find a human Naveen marrying Charlotte; but Ray rescues the real Naveen and steals the charm that disguises Lawrence. Ray finds Tiana, gives her the charm and attempts to hold off the demons so she can escape, but Facilier mortally wounds him by stepping on him. Facilier then finds Tiana and offers to make her restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm. Realizing she would rather be with Naveen and that the offer is a trick just for Facilier to backstab her into giving him the charm so he could continue his plan, Tiana snatches the charm from Facilier and destroy it. The angered voodoo spirits claim Facilier as payment for his debts and drag him into their world. Tiana and Naveen reveal their love to each other, and explain the situation to Charlotte, who agrees to kiss Naveen. The clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him, but the two decide they are content to live together as frogs. Then Ray dies from his wounds, but at the funeral another evening star appears, revealing that Ray is with Evangeline. Tiana and Naveen are wed by Mama Odie. Because of Tiana's new status as princess, they are restored back to human form after their kiss. The couple return to New Orleans to celebrate, and Tiana and Naveen open the new restaurant. Cast * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Elizabeth Dampier as Young Tiana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis * Jim Cummings as Ray * Keith David as Doctor Facilier * Jennifer Cody as Charlotte Lottie La Bouff * Breanna Brooks as Young Charlotte * Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie * Peter Bartlett as Lawrence * John Goodman as Eli Big Daddy La Bouff * Oprah Winfrey as Eudora * Terrence Howard as James * Frank Welker as Stella * Dee Bradley Baker as Juju * Corey Burton and Jerry Kernion as the Fenner Brothers * Ritchie Montgomery, Don Hall and Paul Briggs as Reggie, Darnell and Two-Fingers * Additional voices: Michael Colyar - Buford, Emeril Lagasse - Marlon the Gator, Kevin Michael Richardson - Ian the Gator, Randy Newman - Cousin Randy, Danielle Moné Truitt - Georgia, Keith Anthony, Kwesi Boakye, Roger Aaron Brown, June Christopher, David Cowgill - New Orleans Man, Peter Del Vecho, Terri Douglas, Jeff Draheim, Rob Edwards, Eddie Frierson - New Orleans #2, Bridget Hoffman, Kelly Hoover, Rif Hutton, Wolfgang Wesley Hutton, Margaret Johnson-Holzendorf, John Kassir, Jennifer Kilger, Mona Marshall - New Orleans Woman, John Musker, Allison Norman, Phil Proctor - Cajun Firefly, Peter Renaday, Lynwood Robinson, Kimberly Russell, Lorry Ann Shea, Bruce W. Smith, Elissa Sussman, Fred Tatasciore, Claudette Wells, Marlon West, Joe Whyte, Seth R. Williamson, Shanda M. Williamson, Shane R. Williamson & Mick Wingert Songs * Down in New Orleans (Prologue) (performed by Anika Noni Rose) * Down in New Orleans (performed by Dr. John) * Almost There (performed by Anika Noni Rose) * Friends on the Other Side (performed by Keith David) * Almost There Reprise (performed by Anika Noni Rose) * When We're Human (performed by Michael-Leon Wooley, Bruno Campos and Anika Noni Rose featuring Terence Blanchard) * Gonna Take You There (performed by Jim Cummings featuring Terrance Simien) * Ma Belle Evangeline (performed by Jim Cummings) * Dig a Little Deeper (performed by Jenifer Lewis featuring the Pinnacle Gospel Choir) * Down in New Orleans (Finale) (performed by Anika Noni Rose) * Never Knew I Needed (End Title) (performed by Ne-Yo) International premieres * United States: November 25, 2009 * Chile: December 3, 2009 * Venezuela: December 4, 2009 * Austria: December 10, 2009 * Switzerland: December 10, 2009 * Germany: December 10, 2009 * Lebanon: December 10, 2009 * Malaysia: December 10, 2009 * Singapore: December 10, 2009 * Brazil: December 11, 2009 * Canada: December 11, 2009 * Ghana: December 11, 2009 * Mexico: December 11, 2009 * United Arab Emirates: December 14, 2009 * Argentina: December 15, 2009 * Italy: December 18, 2009 * Hungary: December 24, 2009 * Kuwait: December 24, 2009 * Peru: December 24, 2009 * Bulgaria: December 25, 2009 * Colombia: December 25, 2009 * Ecuador: December 25, 2009 * Panama: December 25, 2009 * Czech Republic: December 26, 2009 * Iceland: December 26, 2009 * Egypt: December 30, 2009 * Kazakhstan: December 31, 2009 * New Zealand: December 31, 2009 * Australia: January 1, 2010 * Bolivia: January 1, 2010 * Latvia: January 1, 2010 * Russia: January 1, 2010 * Indonesia: January 6, 2010 * Ukraine: January 7, 2010 * Uruguay: January 8, 2010 * Vietnam: January 8, 2010 * Poland: January 15, 2010 * Croatia: January 21, 2010 * South Korea: January 21, 2010 * Syria: January 21, 2010 * Estonia: January 22, 2010 * Turkey: January 22, 2010 * France: January 27, 2010 * Ireland: January 27, 2010 * Serbia: January 28, 2010 * Slovenia: January 28, 2010 * Lithuania: January 29, 2010 * South Africa: January 29, 2010 * Belgium: February 3, 2010 * Netherlands: February 3, 2010 * Philippines: February 3, 2010 * Portugal: February 4, 2010 * Spain: February 5, 2010 * United Kingdom: February 5, 2010 * Sweden: February 5, 2010 * Denmark: February 11, 2010 * Greece: February 11, 2010 * Hong Kong: February 11, 2010 * Romania: February 12, 2010 * Taiwan: February 12, 2010 * Slovakia: February 18, 2010 * Finland: February 19, 2010 * Norway: February 19, 2010 * Israel: February 25, 2010 * India: February 26, 2010 * Japan: March 6, 2010 * Kenya: March 26, 2010 * Thailand: April 8, 2010 International titles * Albania: Princesha dhe Bretku * Argentina, Mexico, Peru & Venezuela: La princesa y el sapo * Brazil & Portugal: A Princesa e o Sapo * Bulgaria: ? * Canada & France: La princesse et la grenouille * Croatia & Serbia: Princeza i zabac * Denmark: Prinsessen og fröen * Estonia: Printsess ja konn * Finland: Prinsessa ja sammakko * Germany: Kuss den Frosch * Greece: I prigipissa kai o vatrahos * Hungary: A hercegnö és a béka * Iran: Shahzade Khanoom va Ghorbaghe * Italy: La principessa e il ranocchio * Japan: プリンセスと魔法のキス (Purinsesu to mahou no kisu) (The Princess and the magical kiss) * Latvia: Princese un varde * Lithuania: Princese ir varlius * Netherlands: De prinses en de kikker * Norway: Prinsessen og frosken * Poland: Ksiezniczka I zaba * Russia: ? * Slovenia: Princesa in zabec * Spain: Tiana y el sapo * Sweden: Prinsessan och grodan * Turkey: Prenses ve Kurbaga * Ukraine: ? International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Princess and the Frog/International. Category:2009 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Films produced by John Lasseter Category:Films directed by Ron Clements Category:Films directed by John Musker Category:Film scores by Randy Newman Category:Disney Princess Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation